Mi ex
by Hinaluna
Summary: Luego de que una pareja se separa queda una brecha que no se puede curar. Sin embargo, un error de imprenta lograra lo inesperado, un reencuentro. Pareja principal: Ichiruki. Parejas secundarias: IchiHime/ Renruki/ IshiHime.
1. Complicaciones

**Mi Ex.**

— No te imaginas cuanto te quiero ¿Sabes? —dijo él en voz mustia, aún leyendo el libro entre sus manos como si no hubiese dicho nada.

— No te imaginas cuan ridículo te ves diciendo eso. ¿Sabes? —su tono grave le hizo mirarla avergonzado, aun así ella estaba sonrojada y sonriente—. Desde cuando dices tantas mariconerías.

— Cállate.

Ella río a pulmón, como le agradaba pasar tiempo con él. Sus caras, el sonrojo cuando solía decir tonterías, su explosivo carácter. Todo de él le encantaba de sobremanera, claro, solía no decírselo, tampoco es como si lo necesitara.

Él sabía perfectamente que ella sentía esas ridiculeces que los dos tanto odiaban. Así que su relación siendo seca para muchos, entre ellos era perfecta. No había momentos incómodos, pero si largos silencios con miradas, los cuales eran muy recurrentes, él había sido primero su amigo, y aun lo veía así, solo que ahora solo quería permanecer a su lado, besando sus labios cuando se descuidara.

— Solo estaba leyendo en voz alta —susurró casi metiendo su cara en el libro. Rukia pudo carcajear con más ganas, él a veces solía ser tan cohibido con ese tipo de cosas, como cuando se quedaban solos en su casa a hacer "ese tipo de cosas" como Ichigo le llamaba.

— Si, claro —apuntó ella en tono juguetón.

— ¡Es enserio! Creerías que yo te diría algo así, ni en tus sueños enana —replicó Ichigo despreciándola mientras miraba algo más allá de ellos.

— ¡No me cabrees, idiota!

— Entonces no me moleste, chichón de piso —sus ojos retándola la hicieron sacar chispas, Ichigo si lograba joderla, tal vez por esa razón se había enamorado de él.

— ¡Si lo vuelves a decir la pagaras caro! —le amenazó Rukia apuntándole con el dedo muy cerca de su larga nariz.

— ¿Qué me harías medio metro? —bufó—, no me das miedo.

Sintió sus manos fuertes en su cuello, aunque ella era bastante pequeña, tanto de estatura como de contextura, las clases de yudo le habían ayudado a ser realmente aterradora, con un simple movimiento lo había tirado al suelo. Seguramente sus amigos de secundaria se burlarían de él si lo viesen en esa situación, solía ser un chico buscapleitos, no había pelea que perdiese y era temido por todos los de la cuadra, ahora era sometido por su novia, una chica que parecía tener catorce, menuda ironía.

Sus contorneadas piernas se montaron por sobre su dorso y sintió un beso mojado por su cuello, dio un respingón mientras sentía su cara hervir.

— ¡Rukia! —su voz sonó temblorosa, haciendo que solo la chica se riera mientras seguía besando su barbilla —. Estamos en un lugar público. ¡Compórtate!

— ¿Qué me comporte? —sus ojos grisáceos le miraron a los suyos, ella se divertía sin duda—. Te dije que te haría pagar.

— Esta bien, está bien —repitió él desesperado por la vergüenza y las miradas interesadas de algunas personas —. Me rindo, tú ganas.

— ¿Yo gano? Eso no me vasta —estuvo apunto de seguir con su tarea, cuando las manos de él agarraron su rostro para que le siguiese mirando.

— Lo que pasa es que siempre que me ves te da una calentura —objetó él tratando de apenarla—. No te culpo, pero este no es sitio para que andes con tus cochinadas, enana.

— ¡Te dije que no me llamaras así! —chilló totalmente sonrojada. A veces el lograba ser también tan desvergonzado, como si no le interesase la cosa en verdad.

Un rápido beso cayó en sus labios y aprovechando el momento de desconcentración de ella, logró tumbarla y colocarse encima de su rostro, con sus manos muy cerca de su negro cabello.

— Compórtate —se sintió como una orden. Sin embargó mirando sus ojos, no importaba si era un desplante, un mandado o una simple alucinación, solo importaban sus labios, su respiración y la forma en que sus ojos brillaban cuando solía mirarla.

— Ha —dijo lo más hombruna que pudo sonar, dejando escapar una sonrisa a Ichigo, su rostro se volteó hacia otro lado y volviendo a tomar una coloración rosa, musitó —.Yo también te quiero.

— ¿Ah? —no pareció sorprenderle mucho a Ichigo.

— Solo estaba leyendo en voz alta… —murmuró aún apenada, dejando que él riera un poco más junto a su oído.

Un sonido estrepitoso le hizo rodar por la cama, frunció el entrecejo adquiriendo una jaqueca eterna, enfoco la vista que estaba nublada por el cansancio y trató de buscar con la mano el aparato que desprendía sonido tan antipático, pudo alcanzarlo luego de unos minutos de maldiciones y patadas a las sabanas.

Se quedo allí tendida con las piernas bien abiertas y los brazos extendidos, disfrutando de un silencio que golpeaba las ventanas y se acurrucaba en el edredón. Cuando su vista pareció enfocarse como la de un felino, simplemente respirando tranquilamente observó el techo blanco hasta que sintió que la garganta ya no era suya, si no del desierto.

Se incorporó aun con el mal humor en el cuello y el cabello enredado en su cara y estirando sus brazos, concluyó cuando su cabeza dejo de doler.

_ Que sueño tan molesto…_

Sus pantuflas de conejito estaban a un lado, su vaso con agua de anoche parecía tener una película de polvo, su pijama de chappys parecía más arrugado de lo normal, como si hubiese dado vueltas eternas en su cama.

Al cepillarse los dientes, sin ganas algunas volvió a pensar en el sueño de anoche y aunque también pensaba en las ojeras en su cara y donde había colocado el corrector, lo que acaparó todo su cerebro fue la risa de Ichigo, que le daba mareos y más jaqueca.

_ Solo un mal sueño, eso es todo. _

Se sirvió el cereal vespertino de ChappysBears, que tanto le alegraba la mañana y se dedico a jugar con el ahogado a los ositos en la leche descremada y de nuevo la voz de él, repitiendo: Compórtate, le hizo que la espalda le pesara una tonelada y que la lengua se le enrollara en la garganta.

— Por favor, si fueses tan amable, solo déjame comer en paz.

No sabía, ni quería saberlo, por que a esas alturas soñaba con él. No es como si fuese algo transcendental, pero su ex estaba enterrado en el mausoleo de las cosas que nunca podían ser destapadas.

Como le decía Rangiku: la caja de zapatos.

Ichigo había sido su peor elección, el error de su vida y la persona que mas detestaba toda su familia, incluida ella y sus amigos más cercanos.

Así había terminado toda una historia que parecía que debía culminar bien. Pero que solo había logrado un gran hueco en su corazón, ahora solo podía amar a los Chappys. Nada más, nadie cabía en la otra parte de su corazón ocupada por la pintura.

Suspiró pasando uno de sus mechones tras su oreja. Su hermano se lo había advertido con una sinceridad típica de su seriedad. Desde la primera vez que vio a Ichigo no le agrado, siempre tenían largas peleas de miradas altivas comentarios ponzoñosos. Nunca lograron superar sus diferencias y aunque después del año parecían tolerarse todo se arruino cuando decidieron separarse.

No sabía y aun no entendía cual fue el problema que genero todo eso. No se imaginaba si era la pasta de dientes que quedaba en el lavabo o sus interiores siempre al lado de su mesa de noche, si era porque cuando decidía sentarse a pintar solo tenía tiempo para cocinar, tal vez eran los onigiris con formas de conejos, o podría ser aquel apartamento abarrotado de pobreza y soledad.

_ Éramos más felices antes bajo el techo de Isshin, sin preocupaciones y riéndonos en el laboratorio de biología_

Esos si fueron buenos tiempos, cuando lo conoció en un intercambio de Hokkaido a Karakura, cuando vivió bajo la ayuda comunitaria de Isshin que se había anotado para prestar servicios de alojamiento al intercambio de jóvenes extranjeros, cuando subía las escaleras corriendo para gritar a la puerta de su cuarto que se despertase de una buena vez o cuando ayudaba a Yuzu a preparar Ramen.

Todos esos días que paso bajo el brazo de la familia Kurosaki permanecían impregnados por el sentimiento romántico que no quería abandonar a Ichigo, si lo recordaba en sus días de preparatoria sin duda su corazón no dudaba en apuntarle, pero luego cuando el camino de los dos se volvió sinuoso, comenzaron los malentendidos.

Recordaba que el demandaba libertad, quería salir con sus amigos, ir a la universidad y seguir con su trabajo de medio tiempo en un supermercado, todo eso, todos los días llegando molido a casa. Y cuanto odiaba tener que comerse la preocupación, por que el orgullo le golpeaba las costillas y siempre le terminaba gritando que era un flojo y un gamberro, también recordaba cuanto le desesperaba a él que ella se pasase largos ratos sin hablar, mirando la televisión o la pintura que se podría, bajo la sombras de una lata de sardina en el distrito 45 de Hokkaido, así era su vida en aquellos tiempos.

Eran peleas largas y tediosas, no como las de antes que lograban simplemente divertirles a ambos. No, esas eran peleas que dejaban silencios eternos, camas vacías, paredes frías y sobre todo miradas rencorosas.

Su peor decisión fue haberse casado con Ichigo Kurosaki.

Sin embargo, toda mala decisión tiene una buena salida. El divorcio, por supuesto.

Ya llevaba cinco años separada de él, y no lo extrañaba, más bien ahora que estaba libre de la atadura del matrimonio, se sentía como una chica de universidad, salía a menudo, compraba comida para Luis (el gato callejero que había adoptado) y hablaba largo rato con Rangiku, todo estaba perfecto.

Lavó los platos mientras se preguntaba sobre Ichigo. ¿Qué seria de él? ¿Habría terminado la Universidad? ¿De qué se habría graduado? ¿Tendría alguien a su lado?

La verdad no es como si le interesase demasiado la vida de su ex-esposo, pero como decía Matsumoto: un poco de curiosidad no le viene mal a nadie, y eso era totalmente cierto.

Mezcló los últimos papeles para luego pasar sus manos por el cabello, estaba agotado, sentía el cansancio avasallar sus hombros y la oscuridad de su consultorio se le hacía cada vez mas larga y lóbrega

Estaba realmente agotado, había trabajo hasta altas horas de la noche para sacar algunos informes de los pacientes, pero aun así a esa hora no lograba ni llegar a la mitad de los que eran, le había provocado un gran café negro, como solía hacerlo…

Sus pensamientos fueron rechazados de inmediato. Rukia, no entendía porque pensaba en ella a esos momentos, Orihime también acostumbraba a hacer café era bastante dulce y con una dosis exagerada de leche, sin embargo, aun podía recordar el aroma que desprendía su antiguo hogar, siempre la cocina acumulaba como dormido el olor del café negro recién hecho de Rukia, y siempre que llegaba a altas horas de la noche, aun allí estaba esa fragancia como dándole la bienvenida en la cafetera tibia.

Y aunque en esos tiempos no había rastros de la Kuchiki cuando él solía llegar a las once o doce de la noche, él sabía que ella había estado despierta esperándolo, aunque no lo admitiese, calentando hora en hora la bebida para cuando el llegase.

Ese tipo de detalles era los que el extrañaba, la sensible pero orgullosa Kuchiki.

El teléfono sonó estrepitoso en el silencio de la noche, Ichigo pasó sus manos por la frente aun con el cejo fruncido como normalmente lo llevaba y suspiró dejando un aire de desdicha a su frente, contestó sin muchas ganas y con el tono de voz osco y molesto.

— Halo.

— Kurosaki-kun —Se escuchó del otro lado del auricular.

— Orihime —La forma en que dijo su nombre fue un suspiró, más bien de resignación que de sentimentalismo.

— Siento molestarte a estas horas —Puntualizó hecha un manojo de nervios con solo pensar en la respiración de Ichigo golpeando el teléfono—, pero tenemos unos problemas con el papeleo.

— ¿De qué tipo? ¿Son los trasmites de la iglesia? —Preguntó sin preocuparse mucho, mientras recogía su maletín y metía los papeles desordenados dentro de él—. ¿De qué tipo de papeleo estas hablando, Orihime?

— Es sobre tu divorcio. Lo he llevado a la fiscalía y han dicho que no es legal.

— ¡¿Cómo has dicho?! —la sorpresa hizo casi que soltase el maletín—. Debe ser sin duda alguna una equivocación, todos esos papeles están en orden. Eso fue hace cinco años, Orihime.

— Así me excuse, Kurosaki-kun. Pero han de decir que hay algo que no esta legal, una firma o una fecha, no me han explicado más. Simplemente especificaron que los trasmites de la boda no pueden ser terminados…—parecía querer decir algo más cuando Ichigo la interrumpió.

— Tranquila, ya voy saliendo para allá.


	2. ¿Un café?

**¿Un café?**

* * *

Encendió el aire acondicionado luego de dar una larga bocanada a su cigarro, con su hombro apoyado en la puerta podía sentir el golpeteo de la lluvia que mojaba el vidrio. Había decidido quedarse en el auto hasta que escampase.

Estaba malhumorado, no solo porque la prefectura había rechazado los documentos de divorcio, si no que de por sí la lluvia le traía malos recuerdos. Quería golpear el volante con todas sus fuerzas, dejar escapar toda su ira. Él mismo se había hecho cargo de esos papeles, se los había mandado a Kuchiki a tiempo y ella había firmado sin peros.

¿Y ahora? Aún seguía atado a ella por ley. Cuanto le cabreaba esa realidad, seguramente todo se retrasaría, tendría que buscar a Kuchiki para arreglar el problema y como si fuese poco; tendría que llamar a la agencia de las mesas y a la floristería para que cancelaran todo lo que había ordenado Inue.

Se llevo de nuevo el cigarro a la boca mientras miraba a la casa de Inue, tras el humo que botaba su boca y la humedad que oscurecía cada vez más el vidrio, se podía ver el destello muerto de la luz de la cocina, parecía haber alguien sentado, seguramente era ella leyendo una de esas recetas raras que tanto se empeñaba en hacer, aunque eran mejores que sus inventos.

No sabía porque se sentía extrañamente ansioso, pero ni el cigarro lograba detener las palpitaciones en su pecho y el doloroso fruncimiento de sus cejas. Se aflojo la corbata cuando se planteaba la forma de encontrar la dirección de Kuchiki, trataría de contactar a una de esas amigas que ella tenía en el instituto, seguramente sabrían donde ubicarla. Prendió el estereo tratando de apaciguar el sonido de la lluvia en el techo del auto y pudo sonreír por un momento de que los pensamientos hayan traído esa canción.

Witheout; le recordaba a un día igual al de hoy, una tempestad que mojaba el vidrio del apartamento, unos pies juntos bajo una caliente frazada, una risa que se esconde bajo una almohada, abrazos que se alejan con tristeza. Tuvo que apagar la radio abruptamente porque el dolor en su pecho no lo dejo respirar, a veces, los recuerdos eran más dolorosos que felices, Fumiko Orikasa le traía a flote trágicamente la voz de Rukia.

La molestia de los ojos de ella mirándole bajo sus hermosas pestañas negras y una sonrisa amable, casi benevolente aparecía en sus labios, sonrojando sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que abrazaba su cuello. Y cada minuto que sus ojos se cerraban para alejar la imagen, podía escuchar la grave pero suave voz de ella, llamándole:

— Ichigo —el silencio volvía a aparecer como un hueco que se tragaba todo alrededor y creía poder escuchar al fondo la voz de Fumiko cantando—… Ichigo.

Abrió la puerta del auto, bajo la lluvia espesa se quedo detenido por un minuto. No volvería a repetirlo, no volvería a decir que se sentía solo; ahora estaba al lado de una mujer maravillosa, estaba alcanzando su meta, había conseguido darle espalda a su pasado. ¿Por qué tenía esa mujer aparecer de nuevo? ¿Por qué no podía ya estar separado de ella?

En un lugar donde no pudiese recordar su voz, donde su sonrisa no tuviese forma. Un lugar en donde no se sintiese tan solo como en el infierno. Ella, esa mujer fría, seguramente ya lo había olvidado, así que, ¿Qué hacía aun reviviendo el pasado?

Las gotas de lluvia dejaron de caer en su cara pero no importo; siguió mirando el brillo de sus zapatos. Ella fue la única que pudo abrir su sellado corazón; y ella misma lo había sellado aun más.

— Kurosaki-kun —sus ojos sorprendidos se encontraron con los húmedos de Inue. —. ¿Estás bien, Kurosaki-kun?

— Yo —su voz ronca hizo parpadear a Inue que aun a la expectativa brindaba abrigo bajo su paraguas—… yo estoy bien, no te preocupes.

No podía, simplemente no podía abandonar a esa mujer que le brindaba su paraguas. Ella había esperado por él desde hacía mucho tiempo, desde que le conoció y mucho después de que se enamorara de Kuchiki, aun si en un rincón de su corazón todavía existían recuerdos de ella, no pensaba dejar a un lado a Inue de nuevo.

Él la seguiría olvidando, él ya no pensaría más en Rukia. Nunca más, era una promesa.

— No pasa nada, Orihime. —y la guardo en sus brazos aún con el peso en su pecho, aun cuando el olor de su perfume causaba irritación en su nariz. No la dejaría ir.

* * *

— Kuchiki-san —la mirada perdida de Rukia hizo que el acompañante volviese a susurrar su nombre—… Kuchiki-san.

Sus ojos sorprendidos se encontraron con la sonrisa divertida de él. Se sentía tan avergonzada.

— Lo siento, la pieza me ha traído nostálgicos recuerdos.

— No se preocupe, es una hermosa canción —el hombre se llevo un bocado de carne a su boca—. ¿Pero que tipos de recuerdos puede conllevar?

— ¿Recuerdos? —su sonrisa se opaco un poco, pero aun así el sintió que Kuchiki por fin sonreía sinceramente— .Dolorosos, un montón de recuerdos innecesarios.

— Entonces, no tocaremos el tema. —se excusó él apenado.

— ¡Oh, no! No se sienta de ninguna forma cohibido. —ella alzó su copa mientras sonreía—. Después de todo es solo el pasado.

— Su hermano me ha dicho que el pasado le perturba un poco —se limpió la boca elegantemente para luego mirarle retadoramente a los ojos—. Espero que yo pueda borrar sus malas memorias.

— Gracias por su ofrecimiento, pero prefiero quedármelos —apoyo su mejilla en su mano y sonriéndole perdida—. Una vez escuche que mi voz se parecía a la de ella, pero es una total tontería.

— ¡No! —el hombre negó sonriendo más abiertamente—, es algo muy detallista, si lo piensa detenidamente.

— ¡Oh vamos! Son ridiculeces de jovencitos —se río mientras bebía—.Con esa misma frase me llevo al altar, así que no creo en cumplidos de ese tipo.

— Entonces, si hablaba de ese pasado —Rukia sintió que su sonrisa se hizo una mueca de tristeza y antes de que ella pudiese objetar algo, él siguió hablando—. Yo pienso que ese hombre tiene razón, porque aunque le parezcan ridiculeces de jovencitos, su voz…

El sonido del celular hizo que él detuviera su declaración. Rukia hizo un movimiento rápido para disculparse y levantándose velozmente se alejo de la incomodidad de la mesa, saliendo al balcón.

— ¿Halo? —suspiró de alivio sin que el interlocutor escuchase—. ¿Halo?

— ¿Rukia? —la voz de su hermano le hizo hervir de ira— ¿Cómo te esta yendo? Recuerda que este es un buen amigo de…

— Nii-sama, le suplico que no vuelva a hacer este tipo de citas a ciegas, ya soy una mujer, una divorciada. Puedo arreglármelas sola — aún no podía curar el rencor de su alma, su voz sonó ronca de molestia.

— Que interesante el recalcar que eres una mujer divorciada —exclamó punzante, él sabía que ella poco a poco lo había perdonado, aun así podía escuchar su resentimiento avispándole el oído. —. Tus decisiones, son tus decisiones. ¿Lo recuerdas, no?

— Y por favor —lo ignoró por completo —. No cuentes mis cosas privadas a extraños, me incomoda, con su permiso.

Colgó la llamada para llevarse el teléfono al pecho. Sabía que Nii-sama no tenía la culpa de nada, aun así sentía la gran necesidad de hacerle pagar sus errores. Suspiró, solo se estaba dejando llevar por su carácter.

Sacó una cajetilla de cigarros de su cartera y encendió uno, satisfecha tan solo con el olor que lograba calmarle. Se lo llevo a la boca después de unos segundos de silencio con el viento.

— Que solitaria figura —escuchó la voz del amigo de Nii-sama y sus ojos se fueron a él.

— Lo siento, tuve una conversación aireada. Necesitaba un cigarro que me relajase.

— ¿Me brinda uno? —su mano amigable fue acompañada por el cigarro que ella le regalo.

— Me imagino que usted también se ha de sentir incomodo ante esta situación, estas en el balcón de un lujoso restaurante francés hablando con la hermana de su amigo, la cual además de ser divorciada podría ser su hija…

Él le interrumpió el penoso monólogo.

— Para nada, solo veo a una niña asustada de su pasado. —le sonrió pasivamente— Hisana era una mujer muy inteligente, por eso cuando elegiste tu propio camino muchos pensaron que fue un error, incluyo a tu hermano en eso.

— El siempre pensó que todo lo relacionado con el viaje a Karakura fue un error.

— Pero luego le fue agarrando cariño a la idea, creo que además de tu persona, el que esta más decepcionado de si mismo y de todo es tu hermano, Kuchiki-san.

— Él, yo se que no lo provoco. Lo sé, aún así no me lo puedo perdonar —Rukia negó adolorida.

— También me había hablado de eso y pensé que te haría olvidar todo lo relacionado a ese hombre para que no te siguieses culpando de algo de lo cual no tienes la culpa, todo esto es muy parecido a el suceso de Kaien…—su voz fue cortada por al enfurecida Rukia.

— ¡No lo compares con Kaien-dono! ¡No te atrevas, son cosas muy distintas!

— Creo que tus pasados te están haciendo daño, Rukia —le sonrió melancólicamente— Pensé que la herida de Kaien se había curado, pero solo se abrió más cuando te alejaste de Kurosaki.

— No quiero hablar más de esto, por favor.

— Lo que usted desee, Kuchiki-san.

* * *

Pasó la mano por la verde patilla y sonrió recordando el calor del verano que había abandonado Okasa hacía varios meses.

— Esta patilla, por favor —pidió al vendedor que sorprendido le sonrió.

— No es temporada de patilla, en invierno no se dan muy bien, señorita Kuchiki.

— Está bien, solo are una ensalada de frutas. —abrió su billetera mientras arregla la cartera en su hombro—. Por eso, necesitare cuatro manzanas y un kilo de uvas, y medio kilo de fresas, eso es todo.

Con las bolsas en manos, decidió volver a casa. Hoy prepararía una refrescante ensalada de frutas para dar la bienvenida al frío invierno, y sí, sonaba extraño pero solía tener esa costumbre de comer cosas de verano en invierno, después de todo era una buena estrategia para alejar el frío de sus huesos.

Pronto, tal vez dentro de unas pocas semanas nevaría y tendría que hacer reserva de chocolate caliente. Además ya había sacado las pantuflas de Chappy, así que los pies estarían tibios toda la temporada.

Sonrió, ya no había complicaciones. Pintaría las ramas de los árboles deshojados mientras usaba las pantuflas de Chappy y tomaba chocolate caliente.

No más citas a ciegas, no más entrometidos en su vida, y por supuesto, no más llamadas inoportunas de Nii-sama. Solo tenía que hacer acto de presencia de vez en cuando en la mansión Kuchiki.

Sacó las llaves de su saco y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, pero una voz la hizo detenerse cuando se dedicaba a recoger sus bolsas del suelo.

— Disculpe, estoy buscando a… —el silencio se hizo monótono cuando los ojos de Rukia se encontraron con el emisor.

— I-Ichigo —la sorpresa le hizo soltar las bolsas, las manzanas rodaron por el suelo.

— ¡Rukia! —él también estaba impresionado, tal vez no se había imaginado encontrársela así. Pero luego de salir de la ensoñación, se apuro para recoger la manzana que rodaba cuesta abajo —. No tenía idea de que eras tú.

— Pues, la verdad no te esperaba —exclamó sinceramente ella cuando él le devolvió la fruta— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Que sorpresa, enserio!

— Si, me costo encontrarte. Pero al final pensé que estarías cerca de los Kuchiki.

— Es así más fácil para Nii-sama —se excusó ella. Hubo un largo silencio.

— Te has cortado el cabello, antes lo usabas más largo —comentó él tratando de sacar conversación.

— Oh sí. Quise darle otro look —susurró ella acariciando uno de sus mechones pensativa. Luego sus ojos se encontraron con los de él y trato de quitarse la vergüenza— .Tú estás aún más alto que de costumbre y te has dejado las patillas.

— Si, Yuzu quería otro estilo. —sentenció.

— ¿Aún ella es quien te lo corta? —río entretenida, sus mejillas se iluminaron haciendo que Ichigo se sorprendiera aun más, esa sonrisa y ese gesto era el mismo que ella solía hacer—. Todavía tienes problemas en la peluquería, ¿No?

— Me siguen preguntando porque me teñí el cabello de este color —Ichigo sonrió mientras pasaba la mano por su cabello revolviéndolo—. Después de todo, no mucho ha cambiado en Karakura.

Su sonrisa de nuevo larga y sincera le hizo volver a la realidad. Estaba allí, no como un reencuentro casual entre dos adultos que estuvieron una vez enamorados, estaba allí, porque pensaba pedirle nuevamente el divorcio y separar de una buena vez su vida de la de ella.

No importaba si sus mejillas se tornaran de rosado por el frío o sí le miraba directamente con sus ojos azul grisáceos. Nada, lo juraba, lograría quebrantar su promesa.

Aunque fuese él mismo.

— ¿Quieres un té o un café? Seguramente llevas algo de tiempo esperando aquí —Rukia tomo sus bolsas de nuevo y le sonrió, más de lo habitual pensó ella, para seguir—. Conozco una buena cafetería de por aquí.

Él asintió brevemente, parecía que la seriedad lo había tomado como en aquellos tiempos, así que ella solo se limito a caminar dirección a la calle comercial, podía desde allí divisar el olor del chocolate caliente y los cigarros en la lejanía.

El caminar de Ichigo era más rápido que él de ella, seguramente se había acostumbrado a caminar en largas zancadas como solía hacerlo. Así que trato de apurar sus piernas que eran largas en proporción a su menudo cuerpo, pero después de todo le agrado la idea de ver su espalda, que parecía alejarse.

Su cabello anaranjado natural era su característica más distintiva y muchas personas volteaban a mirarle, Rukia reconocía que Ichigo era un hombre muy apuesto, hasta sus conocidas lo habían recalcado cuando se los presentó, pero aún podía recordar el sombrío semblante que le daba sus cejas siempre fruncidas, y con ese cabello de Yakuza.

Río calladamente. Sí, le faltaban los tatuajes para ser un Yakuza, tal vez Renji le podría decir un sitio confiable. Aunque desecho sus pensamiento, él solía ser igual que un matón de escuela, de esos que no le tienen miedo a nada, ni a nadie.

¿Todavía sería del tipo que se mete en peleas innecesarias? Del que trata de encontrar justicia por sí mismo, ó del que defiende sus ideales.

Rukia se detuvo al estar enfrente de la cafetería.

— Negro, como siempre. ¿No? —preguntó en automático Kuchiki al entrar al establecimiento. Como siempre solía tomarlo en la mañana.

Estuvo a punto de afirmar, pero su lado infantil negó.

— Con leche.

Rukia no pudo dejar pasar su rostro sorprendido. Ichigo se sintió culpable consigo mismo, ese es el mismo café que toma Orihime, ¿De nuevo la estaba usando?

Aunque la idea era ridícula la desecho.

— Sabes, mejor moccachino.

* * *

**1.** El seiyuu de Kuchiki Rukia es Fumiko Orikasa. Una de las más famosas Seiyuu de Japón con una hermosa voz, la cual ha hecho varios coverts para Bleach.

**2**. Without entra entre los coverts de Bleach, cantada por Fumiko y por la seiyuu de Sode no Shiriyaku. (Es una canción preciosa, enserio. Para los que quieran: watch?v=_C7HhUADod8&feature=related).

**3.** Los japoneses tienen la gran costumbre de comer patilla (que es muy costosa por cierto) en verano, es como una clase de estigma social (?) Ok not, pero es muy típico.

**4.** Según Tite: Yuzu es la encargada del corte de cabello de Ichigo ya que a este le molesta mucho las distintas preguntas que le hacen los peluqueros sobre el color de su cabello.

**5.** Los yakuzas son la mafia organizada de Japón, suelen usar muchos tatuajes por el cuerpo (Como Renji) y tener una actitud desafiante, buscapleitos y cabellos de colores llamativos (como Ichigo), por eso Rukia hace referencia a Ichigo como un Yakuza.

**6.** No se sobre las leyes japonesas. Pero si tengo entendido que hay que ser muy cuidadoso con los papeles civiles y ese tipo de cosas, como el pasaporte y pues lo que sería la tarjeta de identificación, por eso es un gran problema que en algunos documentos salgas como divorciado, cuando en verdad por ley estas aun casado. (Un gran royo).


	3. ¡No soy una niñata!

**¡No soy una niñata!**

— Entonces, si se vuelve a firmar no habrá problema —repitió Rukia mientras le daba un sorbo a su chocolate caliente.

— Solo tenemos un inconveniente, la prefectura pide que introduzcamos la separación desde cero —explicó Ichigo.

— Es decir, debo estar residenciada en Narita —Kuchiki se llevo la mano a la boca.

— Es uno de los requisitos de la separación de cuerpos: que las partes vivan en la misma prefectura… —recordó Kurosaki.

— … para un acuerdo mutuo y limpio —Rukia levantó sus manos en formas expresivas mientras negaba lentamente—. No se puede hacer más, tal vez me pueda quedar en donde Urahara, después de todo no creo que tome más de tres días, máximo una semana.

Ichigo miro su perfil, tenía la misma nariz y la misma mirada sesgada casi melancólica. Su mano estaba deslizándose en su cuello donde se anudaba una femenina bufanda, sus ojos siguieron bajando involuntariamente: su piel blanca, su menudo cuello, sus elegantes clavículas. Se detuvo, no la iba a ver de esa manera, él debía parar esta situación; de ahora en adelante Rukia se convertiría en su pasado e Inue en su presente, no tenía porque pensar en ella, ni mirarla de más, solo era una relación para que los dos saliesen beneficiados, no era ningún tipo de reencuentro amistoso o amoroso, él debía de una vez por todas conseguir terminar esa etapa y conseguir en su corazón el punto en que Rukia desapareciera hasta convertirse en una borrosa memoria, ella era la culpable de tantos días miserables y a su vez ella era la culpable de que se sintiese aún en deuda, había sido fácil crear una brecha entre los dos, hubiese sido más fácil que desde un principio Byakuya se la hubiese llevado de Karakura, que él no hubiese hecho el intento de volverla a traer, hubiese sido más sencillo si desde el principio no se hubiese conocido.

— Así que encontraste a alguien —indicó ella luego de que miró un rato a la ventana, le sonrió trémula, calmada, ella había confirmado todo lo que él había temido: lo había olvidado por completo, no le dolía absolutamente nada sobre él y peor aún… vivía perfectamente sin él, muchísimo mejor que antes.

— Si —hubo un largo silencio. Rukia le miró a los ojos esperando otro tipo de contestación, sin embargo Ichigo estaba tan sumergido en sus propios pensamientos que al final ella tuvo que desistir y mirar a otro lado, dedicó su atención moviendo el café frío —, a Orihime.

El cuerpo de Rukia tembló y sus ojos se abrieron con mesura, los labios tiritaban entre sí, quiso poder decir algo inteligente como: Ya me lo imaginaba ó No me sorprende para nada, pero no pudo se trago las palabras y le cayeron tan pesadas que solo pudo quedarse muda en su asiento mientras el cuello le comenzaba a picar y las orejas le ardían.

— Sera dentro de unos meses —volvió a comentar Ichigo y luego le dio un trago a su café. Rukia miraba hacía sus manos y veía mover sus dedos y como sudaban sus manos. A veces se ponía a pensar en todas las cosas que vivió con él en los últimos meses juntos y solo podía encontrar desesperanza, sabía que a fin de cuenta amaba a Ichigo en ese tiempo pero no estaba segura si él a ella, a veces pensaba que hubiese sido mejor que Ichigo se hubiese casado con Inue y realmente se hubiese ahorrado todas las cosas que tuvieron que vivir, realmente a veces esperaba olvidar todas las lágrimas y toda la desesperanza y toda la culpabilidad que sentía, no le había dado el apoyo suficiente, había sido silenciosa, había sido egoísta y peor aún no se había apartado cuando la situación le pedía que se apartase, sin embargo cuando tuvo que decirle adiós no tuvo la suficiente fuerza para realmente dejarle ir, solo se resignó y ahora frente a él se volvía a resignar y todo el trabajo tratando de olvidar se fue al traste, no servía, no servía tratar de olvidar a alguien que se pudo encontrar tan cerca, no se puede olvidar situaciones a las cuales quieres buscarle solución, quieres buscarle nuevas salidas aunque sabes que a la final eso no cambiara nada. Así se sentía en ese instante: fracasada por completo.

— Ya veo —murmuró—. ¿Aún trabajas en el dojo?

— Ahora es de mi familia.

Rukia levantó la mirada en una gran esfuerzo y trato de esbozar una sonrisa pero la tristeza se la caduco en un instante, trato de decir: Eso es genial, Ichigo, cuanto te felicito, pero fue imposible, se quedaron mirando los dos en silencio mientras las comisuras de ella peleaban entre la tristeza y la felicidad.

— ¿Y tú? ¿En que trabajas? —preguntó él mientras desviaba la mirada.

— Aún en la pintura —Rukia sintió un frio que venía de la espalda hasta las manos, no podía colapsar al frente de él, se levantó de inmediato ante la mirada sorprendida de Kurosaki — Bueno… yo… tratare de encontrar un buen día para ir lo más pronto posible a Karakura, yo… bueno, te deseo suerte con Inue, te la… mereces, de verdad.

Y no sabía porque estaba hablando demasiado y tampoco sabía porque le temblaba la voz. Ichigo sonrió sinceramente mientras se levantaba.

— Claro… tranquila, la cita en la prefectura es la próxima semana así que tienes tiempo —colocó el dinero en la mesa y le volvió a mirar— Yo volveré a Karakura esta misma noche, cuando llegues llámame. ¿Vale?

Rukia ya más calmada, sonrió y asintió débilmente, dejo que él se fuese primero y le vio pasar de largo calle arriba, se desplomó en la silla mientras sentía unas ganas terribles de vomitar, había sido una completa imbécil, había quedado como la mujer despechada, seguramente él se estaría riendo de ella, de lo tonta que se había visto tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos. Hundió su cabeza en sus manos mientras negaba, no podía seguir así, debía de una vez por toda seguir con su vida, dejar de negar el pasado, Ichigo lo había hecho… ¿Por qué ella no podía?

Ichigo se subió a su carro y se quedo allí estancado mirando la calle, la gente pasaba lentamente por el rallado peatonal, el sol brillaba con intensidad y hacía que una película de sucio se quedase estancada en el vidrio, se llevo las manos a la cabeza mientras inspiraba para tratar de calmarse, un nudo en la garganta le exprimía hasta el punto de no poder respirar, pensaba: _Tal vez si las cosas no hubiesen terminado así, tal vez si las cosas hubiesen terminado en buenos términos nada de esto estaría pasando, no estaría sintiendo nada… yo… debería…_

Se recostó en el asiento y cerró los ojos, tantas cosas que debió hacer, tantas decisiones que debió tomar y tantas otras que debió dejar pasar, tal vez si no hubiese cometido tantos errores se mantuviese hoy en día con Rukia, tal vez si los dos se hubiesen mantenido juntos en las buenas y en las malas, tal cual como en los viejos tiempos, tal vez si él no hubiese renunciado, si los dos hubiesen encontrado un camino para mantenerse juntos, pero no lo intentaron, ninguno tuvo el valor de dar el primer paso, porque sabían que debían dejar cosas atrás, que debían sacrificar para poder conseguir. Prendió el automóvil tratando de no pensar más en ello, quería ocuparse por completo en los papeleos del Dojo que le estaban dando dolores de cabeza al igual que el divorcio, quería preocuparse en sus alumnos, en su familia, en Inue. No quería saber más de Rukia hasta que se normalizara la situación de los papeleos, y después de ello la iba a olvidar por siempre, era una promesa.

Lamentablemente aunque Ichigo era firme en sus promesas, alguna veces los sentimientos no juegan malas jugadas y aunque tenía una firme convicción de que jamás volvería a ver a Rukia más que un difuso recuerdo de esa vida que odiaba, no podía impedir repetir esos mismos recuerdos como una película que te produce placer, que te hace sonreír sin que lo imagines, y es que a veces sin pensarlo estaba hablando sobre algo que recordaba y a su vez se adhería a ese sentimiento, a esa palabra y a ese mismo pensamiento el recuerdo de aquella Rukia juvenil, juguetona, casi una cría. Mientras tomaba la autopista que le llevaba de Tokio a Wakase y luego a Karakura, estuvo remembrando el día en que se conocieron y como esa persona a la cual creía entender enteramente se había convertido en esta persona: una total extraña.

Era una tarde soleada de verano. Ichigo se encontraba en plenos exámenes trimestrales y de vez en cuando se echaba un desvió hacía su casa, se sentaba a las orillas del río y miraba la ciudad que parecía resquebrajarse bajo el sol del atardecer, lanzaba unas cuatros piedras al agua y veía como el movimiento circular de su chapoteo se comía al resto, pasaba así de solitaria sus tardes solo porque quería sentir esa misma soledad, quería tocarla y a su vez quería alejarla. Ese día en particular era brillante, lo recuerda con un anaranjado perenne que llenaba las casas y los autos y hacía que todo resplandeciera en un fogonazo, se quedo dormido allí mientras creía poder ver la figura de su madre caminando por esa calle, sonriendo y luego desvaneciéndose en la misma luz del sol.

Cuando despertó, estaba tan oscuro que no podía si quiera ver el río, subió la cuesta rápidamente y siguió el camino iluminado de la calle, miró a su alrededor y las calles parecían muertas y la gente cerraba las ventanas de sus casas y el sonido de los niños en los parques había sido silenciado, a diferencia de la sensación que sentía de soledad en la tarde, esta noche, ese frío y ese viento que correteaba entre los parales de luces, ese realmente era el sonido de la soledad y se sentía tan nostálgico y tan triste que no tuvo más opción que aventarse calle arriba e irse a casa de una buena vez.

Mientras subía la cuesta que le llevaba a su hogar, creyó haber escuchado algo. Eran pasos corriendo, pasos lánguidos, casi imperceptibles que venían subiendo una cuesta, miro hacía tras de sí y pudo ver una diminuta figura, seguramente era un niño que se había perdido en el bosque, o tal vez alguno que había escapado de casa, se aparto unos metros para dejarlo pasar, no pensaba ayudar a mocosos, ni meterse en problemas ajenos.

Para su sorpresa, aunque el tamaño y la complexión daban a entender que era un niño, la persona que pasó a su lado era una chica, tal vez más o menos de su edad, aunque parecía más joven, delgada, cabello negro y piel blanca, cargaba un Hakama masculino de color negro y unos zapatos de suela de bambú, la vio pasar de largo por unos metros sin pensar realmente en algo y luego tras de ella aparecieron los matones de la cuadrilla, aquellos que una vez lo buscaron en el colegio porque no les gustaba el color de su cabello.

Se quedo observando sus sombras por un minuto… No conocía a esa chica, ni sabía de dónde había salido… pero eso sí, no pensaba dejar que esos matones estuviese correteando a la gente así porque si. Corrió tras de ellos hasta que pudo alcanzar al último, le tomo por el hombro y lo aventó al suelo, cuando el resto se percato de su presencia ya era tarde: Ichigo golpeo en la cara al segundo y le dio un puntapié al tercero, solo le faltaba el último; el que estaba más lejos de su alcance.

Cuando estuvo a punto de darle una patada por las costillas una voz lo detuvo en media pelea, la chica que se había detenido al escuchar al primero caer, tenía las manos en las caderas y la mirada desafiante.

— ¿Y tú quien te crees que eres?

Ichigo se quedó en blanco. Él estaba allí, para salvarla, a ella… a una niña en problemas.

— Y bien… ¡Responde! —inquirió acercándosele. Ichigo no supo que responder y menos que hacer.

— Tu no deberías estar haciendo preguntas, niñata —grito el tío que estaba en el suelo—, ya te dijimos que el jefe te desafío así que tienes que venir con nosotros.

— No voy a ir donde ustedes, no me da la gana de ir a pelear con nadie. ¿Queda claro? —los miró a todos expectante, tenía una mirada agresiva, confiada, la posición de su cuerpo la hacía parecer más alta de lo que realmente era, hasta Ichigo se sintió intimidado con ella.

— ¡Pero esta niñata! —se acercó abruptamente hacía ella, con los puños cerrados para atacar, Ichigo lo detuvo de un solo golpe, estando los cuatro en el suelo, pudieron ver la figura y el color de su cabello y pasmados exclamaron los tres: Kurosaki.

Hubo un corto silencio en donde los agresores se quedaron expectantes, antes las dos figuras. La joven le dedicó una mirada de soslayo a él y entonó sin pon ni son.

— Te dejo a estos canallas —y siguió su camino —. Fue tu decisión meterte en esta pelea.

— ¡Ey, espera! —exclamó Ichigo. Que chica tan extraña, hablaba de una manera masculina, usaba aquel tradicional traje y aunque tenía esa diminuta cara y esos grandes ojos femeninos los había encarado a todos sin siquiera temblar. ¿Qué clase de chica era esa? ¿Qué hacía en Karakura?

Antes de que pudiese llamarla de nuevo, sintió un golpe de lleno en la nuca que lo aturdió por completo, cayó al suelo estrepitosamente mientras sentía una patada por la costilla y luego en la cadera, algunos roces en la cabeza y podía oír el coro a su alrededor.

— Este maldito bastardo, te creías que ibas a salir igual que la otra vez, ¿eh? —y volvía un golpe en la espalda y en la costilla y un silencio horrible, trato de levantarse pero eran tantas las patadas y los tubos de metal que golpeaban su pecho que no podía si quiera abrir los ojos, solo podía escuchar el metalizado que pasaba por sus oídos y golpeaba su rostro y le dejaba medio inconsciente.

De repente todo cayó en un mutismo impresionante, ya no sentía los golpes, ni la agitación, abrió los ojos y pudo ver a una pequeña figura que peleaba y ganaba. ¡Era ella! ¡Esa chiquilla! Ante su asombro quiso abrir más los ojos pero una punzada le vino en la cabeza, sintió un líquido caliente derramándose por detrás de su oreja. ¡Esos bastardos! Se levantó como pudo mientras veía las pisadas de ella, sus pies se deslizaban con delicadeza, una patada, un golpe con la mano abierta, lanzó uno por encima de ella misma y al otro golpeó con la barra de metal. Cuando estuvo de píe le pudo ver a ella rellena de sudor, con la mirada seria y los labios mordidos, tenía una posición retadora casi aterradora. Se quedo levantado tratando de dar un movimiento para ayudarle, pero ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando uno de los tíos uso uno de los tubos para golpearle a la espalda, le grito: ¡Cuidado!, pero fue muy tarde.

Cerró los ojos porque pensó todo terminado para los dos, estos tíos eran Yakuzas y de los peores, los arrastrarían calle abajo con su jefe y los harían pelear hasta morir, o aún peor los torturarían hasta perder el conocimiento. Escuchó un golpe sordo y abrió los ojos, ella le había acertado una patada en la cara al que le había atacado y lo dejo inconsciente en el suelo, parecía invencible.

Escupió sangre al piso de una manera muy masculina y los miró a la cara sin miedo.

— Lárguense si no quieren que los mate a golpes —no parecía estar jugando.

Los yakuzas recogieron a su amigo inconsciente sin dejar de mirarla y corrieron toda la bajada sin detenerse, ella se quedo allí respirando entrecortadamente y de repente su cuerpo se desvaneció a su frente. Ichigo hizo todo lo que pudo para llegar a su lado, estaba consciente y vomitando, seguramente había recibido un duro golpe en el abdomen.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —ella siguió tosiendo, no le respondió si quiera con una seña—. Gracias, de verdad.

Se enjuago la cara con sus manos y luego le miró con los labios cerrados y los ojos entrebiertos. Realmente era aterradora.

— Me hubiesen matado— y seguía tratando de que ella le dijese al menos algo—, es lo más probable.

— Pareces ser de su misma calaña —dictaminó ella mirándole—. No debí haberte salvado.

— ¡Qué ruda! Yo te salve en un principio —exclamó molesto.

— Si eso es salvar —ella se levantó trabajosamente, pero negó su ayuda—, fue realmente patético. ¿Quién le da la espalda a su enemigo?

— ¡Mira niñata! Se más agradecida, nadie se hubiese parado a ayudarte…

— No necesitaba ayuda —interrumpió mirándole a los ojos— Y mi nombre no es niñata, es Kuchiki Rukia.

Ichigo se quedo desencajado ante la mirada confiada de ella, sincera, bajo unas largas pestañas, sus labios recién abiertos pronunciando lentamente su nombre y aquella frase tórrida, sin tartamudeos, no supo que decir. No supo si quiera que pensar.

— ¿Y tú? —preguntó ante el silencio de él. Ichigo parpadeó por un rato y al final resolvió con una sonrisa que le sorprendió a ella.

— Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo no recuerda más nada de ese día, luego de pronunciar su nombre se desplomo en el suelo y al otro día despertó en su cama como si todo hubiese sido un sueño, sin mucho problema su padre le explicó que le consiguió tirado en el módulo policial golpeado hasta morir y con una nota que decía: Un idiota que no se supo defender solo y un conejito como firma al final.

Jamás hubiese pensando que se fuese el principio del fin.

* * *

Voy a colocar en cursiva los recuerdos o el pasado, para que así no hayan confuciones ya que este fanfic tendra muchos recuerdos que nos desvelaran todas las cosas que pues aún no he contado (?) Espero que así quede más claro.


	4. Una razón para poder escapar

Eyyyyy chicas y chicos (Si hay alguno por allí y se molesta, tu sabes...) bueno traje un capitulo rápido porque he adelantado alguito el fanfic y pues no tengo que arriesgarme a abandonarlo (?) de repente o tardar mucho en una actualización, también voy a estar algo atareada con los estudios así que puede ser que no publique tan rápido y quisiera recompensarlos. Gracias a TODOS los comentarios y sus animos, saben que nosotros los escritores escribimos para ustedes y sus comentarios no inspiran a seguir en este trabajo, sobre todo gracias a **Anime Love** y **Rukia Inlove** por su fiel seguimiento a los capitulos. Si no es mucho pedir, si tienen más amigos que le guste el ichiruki o los fanfic Ichiruki invitenlos a leer el fanfic o no (?) o sí, mejor sí o si no no publico más (?) ok no, pero realmente mientras más comentarios más capitulos (eso suena a soborno kukukuku) Bueno realmente gracias por los ánimos y pues espero que les este gustando el fanfic y que desenlace que va tomando y ya escribí demasiado, les dejo con el cap que esta algo cortito, lo sé.

* * *

Una razón para poder escapar.

* * *

Rukia pensó las cosas más fríamente cuando llego a la casa, el sonido de las llave colocadas en la mesa se desparramó por toda la casa, su bolso se deslizo por su hombro y cayó en un sordo sonido muerto a su lado, tuvo una vista panorámica de su apartamento, la cocina impecable a un lado; de gabinetes y paredes blancas, una ventana solitaria de vidrios nublados decorada por unas flores rojas pequeñitas y jugetonas, luego las puertas de bambú abiertas de par en par, al otro lado de la cocina el perchero con las chaquetas y los sombreros, todos femeninos, detrás de las puertas de marco blanco y fondo marrón claro, pasaba una sala con una mesa baja naranja y una alfombra blanca y un sillón mediano igualmente blanco, el televisor, las revistas, la biblioteca de marcos blancos repleta de libros que en ese momento no recordaba nombres, ni autores, luego el piso madera que se deslizaba hacía la ventana traslucida que daba hacía el jardín interno, allí sus materiales de pintura, su atril, sus lienzos en blanco y más allá al fondo tras un biombo de flores sakura se encontraba su cama desarreglada delante una pared de ladrillo fría y una lámpara apagada.

Tragó saliva. Trató de encontrar los elementos hogareños: una prenda tirada, una revista que no fuese suya, otros pares de zapatos en la entrada, el olor a jabón que desprende el baño, sin embargo no consiguió nada. Fue tan impersonal, fue tan blancamente vacía que tuvo que caminar unos pasos más para poder conseguir algo, algo que la mantuviese allí, algo que le dijese que vivía allí, pero parecía que nada quería formar parte de ella, las ventanas que no miraban a ningún lado, los cofres de coral tallados que le había regalado su hermano y una bufanda que se deslizaba en la cama, tal vez aunque las cosas que tuviesen en ese lugar fuesen de ella, no significaban nada para ella, porque un hogar no solo lo hacía una bufanda que cae o un regalo lujoso, una casa lo hace un olor cálido, una sensación perdurable… algo que no fuese de ella, algo que fuese de alguien más.

Se sentó en el borde la cama y con cuidado se quito los zapatos, miro sus largos dedos y los movió a gusto, se acostó lentamente en la cama y cerró los ojos para tratar de recordar algún momento cálido en esa casa, alguna visita, alguna persona, alguna situación. No escucho nada, no recordó nada.

Más sin embargo los recuerdos de su antiguo apartamento, aquella lata de sardinas parecía venir como un torbellino de golpes, como una patada que te saca el aire, aquellos días que parecían tan miserables ahora se convertían en memorias deseables, la risa, el sentimiento, la vista, el calor humano, cuanto prefería estar sentada abrazada de… ¡No! ¡Ya era hora de buscar a alguien más! Hundió su cara en la almohada y luego de recobrar la compostura se quedo tendida viendo la luz que pasaba por el biombo: clara y limpia.

Cuando era mucho más joven había vivido en una casa tradicional Japonesa, las puertas de papel de arroz y los biombos le recordaban mucho el olor que desprendía la madera de sauce de la mansión Kuchiki. Aunque no siempre había sido así: antes se había llamado hogar al Rukongai, uno de los barrios más deprimidos de las afueras de Tokio, vivía con su hermana como fuese, habían tenido las dos que estudiar y trabajar por si solas, arreglándoselas sin muchos peros, muchas veces tuvo que estar días completamente sola porque el trabajo de su hermana absorbía todo el tiempo, sus amigos de la cuadra fuero mermando poco a poco: cada quien conseguía su camino, cada quien lograba superarse, excepto ella. A la final se fue quedando sola, Renji era la única persona con la que lograba cruzar palabra y mientras veía menos a Hisana más estaba segura de que Renji también seguiría su camino y que todo el mundo avanzaría exceptuando ella.

¿Qué irónica fue la vida, no? Siempre creyó haber sido una ingrata con Renji, su hermana se casaba con un hombre millonario, una familia de buenas tradiciones, un apellido que todo el mundo oía y temblaba, sin embargo la casa, los lugares, los jardines parecían desprovisto de hogar, de calor humano, parecían estar allí para estar vacios y mientras ella se llenaba de ese vacío, dejaba atrás y solo a Renji, a la única persona que le había servido de compañía todo ese tiempo. Le hubiese querido decir: Me encantaría quedarme contigo, o decir: Prefiero estar en el Rukongai que en la casa Kuchiki. Pero era inútil, era demasiado cobarde para decir eso, era demasiado cobarde para cumplir esas palabras, solo se quedaría, allí… cómoda, en esa silla solitaria, en esos jardines nostálgicos.

Nunca encajo en la familia Kuchiki, a diferencia de Hisana que aunque al principio fue sentenciada como una piedra en el zapato, logro mofarse de todas las costumbres Kuchiki hasta convertirse en la preferida de todos, Byakuya la amaba con locura… realmente, él la amaba más que ella a él. Y sentía envidia por su hermana, una envidia infantil, la veía a ella colmada de todo ese afecto, de esa gracia fácil que tenia y estaba allí Rukia desprovista de toda simpatía, rellena de un hombruna manera de ser, de una falta de tacto impresionante. Ni Byakuya Kuchiki, que tenía una fría pero calmada forma de ser, le soportaba. Siempre llovían regaños sobre ella: como sentarse, como dar una reverencia, como usar el kimono y como hablar, como reírse y como usar el abanico. Siempre, siempre hacía todo mal, desde el Ikebana hasta la ceremonia del té, no podía recibir nunca un elogio… era antinatura.

A diferencia de lo que pensaba, la vida en Tokio, la vida acomodada en un palacete le resulto más desagradable y solitaria que la del Rukongai, tenía menos tiempo con Hisana luego de su enfermedad y nadie con quien charlar, se dedicó por completo a las artes marciales, en donde al fin recibía elogios por su rapidez y su buena disciplina, se convirtió rápidamente en una estudiante destacada en Judo y Karate, estudiaba con perseverancia y se esforzaba cada día más, en sus días libres se encerraba en su cuarto a escucha música tradicional mientras pintaba, este tipo de costumbres las ha mantenido por toda su vida, aunque ninguna le ha traído felicidad alguna, pero se mantuvo en ese limbo: entre la aceptación y el desprecio hasta que Hisana dio sus última palabras, pidió por la salud de Rukia y su cuidado, del cual ella no se encargo en vida y luego pidiéndole perdón a su marido por tan corto matrimonio pereció un otoño. Cada vez Rukia sentía que pertenecía menos a ese sitio, que todas las cosas que la mantenía allí iban desapareciendo, primero Hisana, luego el amor de Byakuya por su hermana, luego el respeto a su hermana y finalmente su recuerdo que se convirtió en una foto, en el fondo para Rukia, Byakuya era una persona sin sentimientos y aunque le respetaba inmensamente por no botarla de la casa, creía firmemente de que él había suprimido los recuerdos de Hisana para siempre, hoy en día no lo cree factible, nunca vio a alguien amar tanto como lo hizo él y si ella no había podido amar tanto a Ichigo pero había podido extrañarlo hasta este punto , entonces jamás Byakuya podría olvidar a Hisana.

Se concentró cada vez más en las practicas y en los estudios, desarrollo una relación cercana con su maestro de remplazo, ya que en esa misma época Ukitake enfermo de neumonía. Las visitas de Kaien sin lugar a dudas son de esos recuerdos que tampoco se pueden borrar, era bastante joven para estar impartiendo clases, pero ya estaba casado y poseía una respetable posición como maestro en la SS, todos los alumnos le adoraban y si fuese sincera siempre le creyó su primer amor, era atento sin ser amable, era inspirador sin ser un héroe, era exactamente lo que ella estaba buscando en ese mundo donde todos parecían tener caras melancólicas: una persona normal.

Kaien la convirtió en su mejor alumna y se dedicó no solo a su entrenamiento físico, si no en su crecimiento como persona, conoció a su esposa de vista y a sus ideales por sus largos monólogos, creyó que si su vida se reducía a solo las visitas de Kaien y las salidas de campo con él, seria eternamente feliz, había logrado olvidar hasta las desdichas de Hisana cuando de nuevo, como si no hubiese fin a las cosas, como si alguien estuviese empeñado en hacerla infeliz, Kaien-dono murió prematuramente junto a su esposa en un accidente automovilístico, nunca se conoció culpable y realmente nunca nadie se digno a buscarle.

Si se ponía a pensar su infancia y adolescencia estaba llena de agujeros negros, de esos que se tragan absolutamente todo y convierten los recuerdos en imágenes dolorosas, si pudiese escoger entre todas esas memorias los días felices diría que son muy pocos, como las cenas con Hisana llenas de risas y manzanas cortadas en forma de conejos, las tardes jugando con Renji en las calles del Rukongai, las tardes sentadas al borde del riachuelo que se formaba en la casa Kuchiki, la pálida sonrisa de Byakuya cuando lograba hacer algo bien, la voz fuerte de Kaien dándole ánimos, una caricia amistosa de Ukitake. Y estaba segura de algo: no deseaba olvidar sus dolores si tenía que olvidar todas esas pequeñas cosas que la hacían inmensamente feliz… a ese mismo sentimiento se había adherido el tener que olvidar a Ichigo.

Miró al techo mientras suspiraba, sentía un nudo tan grande en la garganta que por un momento sintió que no tenía aire en los pulmones, la verdad no quería olvidarlo, no quería olvidar las promesas que se hicieron, las palabras que compartieron, ella quería que absolutamente todo aquello le perteneciera por siempre, quería poder ver siempre a Ichigo mirándola como la miro aquella vez en la casa Kuchiki, quería ver por siempre al Ichigo que intervino en aquella pelea sin siquiera conocerla, quería hasta ver aquel Ichigo que corrió por Inue, no le importaba si algunas memorias eran dolorosas, ni siquiera quería olvidar el día en que se despidieron… todas las despedidas, no quería, y mucho menos los reencuentros, no quería dejar ir a Ichigo tan fácil. ¿Pero debía, no?

Debía tomar una decisión, como aquel día en que decidió que su vida en Tokio se estaba volviendo miserable, que cada día se volvía más desconocida y decidió partir hacía una ciudad donde nadie la conociera, donde ella pudiese ser exactamente lo que quería ser. Así fue como decidió ir a Karakura, sin consentimiento escrito por Byakuya, hizo algunos trasmites como alumna transferida y sin que se diera cuenta la familia Kuchiki ya se encontraba en Karakura. Así había llegado allá, escapando de todo, nunca hubiese pensando que alguna vez fuese a escapar de Karakura y fuese a refugiarse en Tokio.

Estuvo varios días oculta en el abandonado Dojo que la familia Kuchiki poseía en Karakura, luego logro que Urahara – maestro de Taewondo- la aceptara en su academia, sin embargo no podía quedarse allí, la mayoría de las academias desde Kendo hasta Karate pertenecían a la SS que por ese tiempo además de organizadora de competencias mantenía un monopolio de los mejores profesores y alumnos, una academia que no estuviese registrada en la SS era una academia que prácticamente no tenía reconocimiento alguno, la familia Kuchiki tiene aún hoy en día un gran poder en la SS tanto monetaria, como socialmente, no es como si ella, la hermana de Byakuya Kuchiki se pudiese ocultar en una academia sin que su hermano se enterase.

Resolvió sus problemas dejando la casa de Urahara y quedándose en motelillos de mala muerte, allí conoció a los Yakuzas que intentaron robarle lo que traía encima, fue tanta la paliza que les dio que solo hizo llamar más la atención, a la final la mayoría de las pandillas de Karakura querían saber qué tipo de prácticas y técnicas podía saber una chiquilla de diecisiete para poder vencer a cinco mastodonte de puro músculo.

Para Rukia las cosas siempre se complicaban, cuando conoció a Ichigo pensó que este también era un Yakuza, su manera de pelear era realmente torpe (comparada con la de Byakuya o la de ella) pero era precisa y era certera, tenía la fuerza suficiente para derribar a un tipo del doble de su peso, era como un monstruo, uno muy despistado, apenas perdió la concentración lo molieron a golpes en el suelo. Estuvo a punto de escapar y dejarle solo, no quería conseguirse problemas con más mafiosos, si se molían a palos entre ellos era problemas de ellos y aunque tuvo esa idea fija cuando corrió dos metros cuesta arriba también recordó como el mismo joven había intercedido entre ella y los Yakuzas, se resignó, no era del tipo de persona insensible que dejaba moler a palos a alguien que la acababa de ayudar.

Sin lugar a dudas, esa fue la mejor decisión que tomo en toda su vida, aún lo cree así.


End file.
